Aang
Aang is a character and the main hero of The Last Airbender. He was the chosen one to defeat Fire Lord Ozai and the Fire Nation although at first he didn't want to be part of it. He was frozen in an iceberg for 100 years, during which time Fire Lord Sozin massacred the other airbenders. Throughout the 3 books he made many friends, many enemies and a certain enemy turned friend. After Ozai's defeat he was unsure what to do, he learned about the multiuniverse apart from his very own. Zuko and Katara both learned about his Avatar making him a target for other villains. Both of them worked for Bender and The B Team and before they joined him in the toy factory they asked Bender to keep him safe. He agreed and sealed him in peanut brittle through Mabel's suggestion. After TMS ended The B Team got him out with King Julian's love of peanut brittle. He joined the team and was introduced to many members at their Xmas meeting. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Aang is set to join his friends Katara, Zuko, Bender and The B Team to fight Discord and his league. He will espically fight Yakvone who he personally had to remove his bending. He helps the others inacquiring ring one of their treasure. When the gang arrives in the grotto he is among one of the seven that get abducted by MOM. In Berk he helps Mabel and Fluttershy tame the dragons they are sucessful in this. Afterwards Aang tells Stoick of what happened. He then goes with Pericles, Picard and the others to find the sixth ring. He returns with the crew sucessful, but Pitch shortly shoots them down with his horses. This separates him from his female friends but with the help of Jack Frost he finds them. Legends of Light and Darkness Aang alongside Katara and Zuko are coming back in this story to help Bender and Slade with whoever they're doing with. He will also remeet Firelord Ozai again. He is also Hiccup's sixth in command alongside Katara. Friends: Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, General Iroh, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, King Julian, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Pie, Scotaloo, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Megaman, Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd. Axi, Alie, Giro, Jack Frost Enemies: Fire Lord Ozai, Azula, The Fire Nation, Yakone, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Malefor, The League of Darkness Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar Universe Category:Elementals Category:Humans Category:Pure Good Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Chosen ones Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar The Last Airbender Universe Category:Firebenders Category:Airbenders Category:Waterbenders Category:Earthbenders Category:The B Crew Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Tragic Heroes Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Sixth In Command Category:The Heart Category:Pyrotic Characters